Karena Aku Shim Changmin!
by Wiye YunJung
Summary: Changmin lebih suka menyentuh hyungnya daripada disentuh. Dari mulai mengelus wajah hyungnya, menggoda dengan rayuan gombalnya, bahkan terkadang mendesah kecil di telinga sensitif hyungnya. Apa yang terjadi jika semua itu bukan cuma bentuk keusilan sang maknae? Tapi merupakan ungkapan hati seorang Shim Changmin. Penasaran? Baca aja! Homin. Yaoi. Oneshoot. Smut!


**Peringatan! Ini fic Homin! Yang kagak suka, pergi lo dari lapak gw! Jangan malah tetep dibaca kalo kagak suka!**

**Karena Aku Shim Changmin!**

Hari itu suasana sangat sibuk, para kru sibuk bolak-balik menyiapkan perlengkapan pembuatan MV terbaru TVXQ. Mata bambi yang terus memperhatikan aktivitas mereka, perlahan melirik ke sampingnya. Senyum evil tersungging di bibir seksinya ketika melihat leadernya itu sibuk dirias dan tampak sedang memejamkan mata. Tangannya yang memang tak bisa diam perlahan terangkat dan dengan lihai mengelus pipi hyungnya yang sedang dirias, membuat hyungnya terperanjat kaget dan membuka mata. Lalu dengan reflek menjauhi maknaenya yang evil itu.

"Yak! Changmin hentikan." Ucapan hyungnya hanya dihadiahi kekehan tidak bersalah dari Changmin. Dan Yunho—si hyung hanya bisa menarik nafas pasrah.

Sedangkan si perias yang melihat tingkah laku duo tvxq hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, sudah biasa melihat keevilan maknae pada leadernya.

Apa kalian berpikir keevilan Changmin hanya sampai disini? Tentu tidak, setelah melirik, dan melihat hyungnya kembali memejamkan mata. Dengan menyeringai kecil, digesernya secara pelan kursinya mendekati hyungnya. Perias yang sedang merapihkan rambutnyapun hanya mengikuti, dan tidak membantah. Setelah merasa cukup dekat, diliriknya hyungnya lagi. Dan setelah memastikan leadernya tidak menyadari. Dicondongkan tubuhnya dengan wajah mendekati telinga sensitif hyungnya, dan secara bersamaan dengan tangan yang mengelus paha sang leader diucapkannya.

"Yunho Oppahhh..." dan jangan lupakan lirihan itu di lafalkannya dengan sangat seksi. Membuat hyungnya yang terkenal 'mesum' lebih tersentak kaget dan reflek berdiri. Sukses membuat dagu Changmin terkantuk bahu kekarnya.

"Hyung!" pekiknya sebal dengan oktaf tinggi membuat hyungnya menatapnya, dan kembali menghela nafas. Tidak habis pikir, kenapa maknaenya itu suka sekali menjahiinya.

Dengan berat hati, ia kembali duduk dan tidak menggeser kursinya menjauh karena dirasa percuma, maknae evilnya itu pasti akan mendekatinya lagi. Dielusnya dagu maknaenya yang memerah, dan bibir hatinya pun menyeringai kecil ketika suatu ide untuk membalas maknaenya itu terlintas dikepala. Dengan tangan yang masih mengelus dagu sibambi, segera didekatkan wajahnya ke Changmin. Dan dikecupnya secara kilat dagu si evil, membuat Changmin tersentak kaget, dan mata bambinya melotot garang. Dengan kesadisan, diangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi—siap menjotos hyungnya. Yunho yang merasa dalam bahaya itupun segera bangun dan berlari pergi meninggalkan sang maknae yang dilanda emosi.

Melihat kelakuan mereka, Perias yang berada dalam ruangan itu hanya bisa memijat kening.

Tawa kecil pun lolos dari bibir hati sang leader ketika melihat maknaenya itu terus mencak-mencak sebal. Dalam hati, sebenarnya ia sangat bingung dengan kelakuan maknaenya itu. Suka menyentuh dan menggoda, tetapi saat disentuh atau digoda akan marah dan tidak segan-segan main tangan. Masih diingatnya dengan jelas, beberapa tahun yang lalu saat dia nekad mencium pipi sang maknae karena gemas dengan keimutannya. Dan karena tidak kesiapannya, Lengannya pun harus rela dihadiahi lebam keunguan karena pukulan tak tanggung-tanggung sang maknae. Sungguh maknae yang kejam, sekalipun ia leadernya .

-evilmaknae-

Syuting pembuatan mv itupun dimulai, Yunho merasakan firasat buruk ketika maknaenya itu terus menatapnya dan dengan sangat jelas, belah bibir si bambi sangat sering menyeringai ke arahnya. Ia sungguh merasakan hal buruk akan menimpanya karena ia sangat kenal sifat maknaenya—Changmin, yang selalu membalas orang yang mengusilinya. Ia sangat tahu, maknaenya itu tidak akan pernah puas jika belum membuat luka atau malu si pengusil. Ah, Yunho merasa menyesal karena membalas keusilan maknaenya.

Saat pembuatan MV selesai, dengan segera mobil fan mereka menuju salah satu tempat variety show yang mengundang mereka sebagai bintang tamu. Ketika telah tiba dan Variety dimulai. Ia merasa firasatnya semakin buruk apalagi saat sang host mulai mengajukan pertanyaan.

"U-know-ssi, sekiranya tingkah yeoja seperti apa yang membuat mereka terlihat sangat cantik dimata anda?" aju sang host. Membuat Yunho menggaruk pelipisnya kecil.

"Mungkin mereka akan sangat cantik dimataku saat menyisihkan sebagian rambutnya ke telinga." Jawabnya pelan dengan tawa kecil sebelum sebuah suara dan tingkahnya benar-benar mengagetkannya.

"Apa aku terlihat cantik hyung?" ujar Changmin tidak lupa merapihkan rambutnya yang pendek ke belakang telinga seolah-olah rambutnya panjang dan sedikit mengganggu penglihatannya. Tidak lupa mata bambi itu menyorot polos dan bibir seksi itu tersenyum inocent. Sangat menggemaskan! Membuat Yunho salah tingkah dan tersenyum kikuk.

'Astaga Changdola,' batin sang leader melihat tingkah maknaenya itu. Sedangkan Changmin, ia hanya tersenyum imut dan dengan usil, mengedipkan sebelah mata bambinya.

-evilmaknae-

Changmin termangu di sofa, hyungnya sangat sibuk. Hingga ia serasa tinggal sendiri. Ia sangat merasa kesepian, tidak ada yang bisa dijahilinya karena semua orang sibuk—termasuk genknya. Ia juga rindu hyungnya itu, serasa sudah sangat lama mereka tak bertemu.

Changmin menyadari ketergantungannya yang besar akan kehadiran sosok hyungnya, karena bertahun-tahun mereka tinggal bersama, dan dalam keadaan seperti ini Changmin juga menyadari, mungkin memang sudah saatnya mereka tinggal terpisah. Ini juga pembelajaran untuknya, mungkin saja bukan? Rasa yang menurutnya salah ini, bisa di minimalisir dengan jarak yang terpisah. Ia tidak ingin, rasa yang seolah membludak dan terkubur dihatinya akhirnya keluar karena tak tertampung lagi. Ia tak ingin memberatkan hyungnya. Senyum kecil pun hadir diparasnya, sudah diputuskan! Ia akan membicarakan ini dengan hyungnya.

Paginya, changmin mendapati Yunho tertidur di sofa ruang tamu. Wajahnya terlihat kelelahan dengan lingkar hitam samar dibawah matanya. Dengan telaten, diambilnya selimut di kamar dan di selimuti hyungnya itu. Lalu langkah panjangnyapun membawanya ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Tidak lupa 2 cangkir coklat hangat dengan cream vanila disiapkannya di atas meja. Pagi ini, ia akan memasak telur mata sapi, dengan senyum manis ia pun memulai memasak, namun senyumnya segera hilang ketika mengingat sesuatu.

"Kalau kami hidup terpisah, siapa yang akan mengurus si pabo itu? Siapa yang akan merapikan apartemen? Siapa yang akan memasakannya makanan dan membangunkannya?" namun segera ditepisnya pemikiran itu ketika mengingat hyungnya itu bisa memasak walau tidak ahli. Masalah apartemen, bukannya ia bisa mengunjungi hyungnya? Lagipula ada manager yang pasti membangunkan hyungnya dan mengurus hal lainnya. Dengan anggukan kecil, diteruskan pekerjaannya itu.

Ketika hari mulai beranjak siang, Changmin dan Yunho telah selesai sarapan. Saat sedang membereskan meja, Yunho segera beranjak pergi ke ruang tamu, membuat Changmin mendengus kesal. Dirasa meja telah rapi dan cucian kotor di rak telah bersih. Diambilnya snack, dan melangkah menuju ruang tamu lalu mendudukkan diri disamping hyungnya yang asik mennonton televisi.

"Tidak kerja hyung?" tanyanya dengan mulut yang mengunyah snack. Yunho hanya melirik sekilas, dan mengacak rambut maknaenya sebentar.

"Nanti sore." Jawabnya dan kembali asik menonton. Changmin hanya mengangguk.

"Hyung..."

"Ne?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pisah apartemen saja? Hyung sangat sibuk, jadi ku rasa percuma saja kalau seapartemen. Lagipula jika kita melakukannya, bukankah lebih menjaga privasi masing-masing? Errr aku sedikit trauma dengan underwear kita yang pernah tertukar hyung! Ini juga pembelajaran agar hyung mandiri!" jujur sang maknae, membuat Yunho kembali menatap kearahnya.

"Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman denganku Min?"

"Apa maksud hyung? Kita sudah hidup bersama bertahun-tahun. Bagaimana bisa hyung berpikir begitu?" Yunho hanya tesenyum kecil menanggapi jawaban maknaenya.

"Terserah padamu Min, tanya manager saja." Changmin tahu, saat hyungnya menjawab seperti itu, artinya hyungnya kurang setuju namun tidak ingin egois. Leadernya itu memang...

"Hyung tenang saja, kita hanya pisah apartemen. Sesekali juga aku akan mengunjungmu, awas saja jika apertement ini seperti kapal pecah saat ku kunjungi!" ancam Changmin dan memeluk hyungnya, membuat Yunho semakin takjub akan pelukan mendadak si mata bambi.

"Tidak janji Changdola!"

"YAK!" dan teriakan beroktaf tinggi itupun meramaikan apartemen yang hanya berisi suara siaran televisi.

'Aku akan merindukan teriakanmu di apartemen ini Changdola,'

-evilmaknae-

Malam itu sangat sibuk, Changmin kembali merapikan bajunya. Hyungnya—Yunho telah menyelesaikan syuting dramanya beberapa bulan lalu. Dan sepekan terakhir mereka disibukkan konser bertajuk promosi album baru mereka di jepang. Beberapa bulan setelah Yunho free dari drama, mereka memang langsung disibukkan koreografi dan rekaman vokal untuk album, belum lagi pembuatan mv yang memang menyita waktu dan tenaga. Hingga akhirnya tiba pekan ini yang benar-benar menguji habis-habisan daya tahan mereka. Untunglah kekasih kekasih Changmin (baca:makanan) selalu memberikannya tenaga dan nutrisi yang membuatnya tetap fit. Berbeda dengan hyungnya itu, semenjak mereka pisah apartemen, Changmin memang sudah tidak mengawasi pola makan hyungnya. Kenyataan ini sungguh membuat Changmin tidak tenang, bagaimana jika ternyata magh hyungnya semakin parah? Changmin sangat tahu, saat melakukan sesuatu hyungnya itu akan sangat serius hingga bisa melupakan banyak hal. Dengan langkah tergesa, dihampiri Yunho yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Hyung sudah makankan?" tanyanya langsung, membuat Yunho sedikit terperanjat namun lekas tersenyum menanggapi perhatian maknaenya.

"Ne, sudah. Tenang Changmin." Ujarnya dan merapikan rambut belah tengah Changmin yang sedikit berantakan karena diterpa angin.

"Awas kalau bohong. Ah Hyung minum dulu, jangan sampai dehidrasi!" Changmin pun segera menyambar botol mineral dari managernya dan menyerahkannya ke Yunho. Sembari Yunho minum, ia dengan pelan merapikan kerah baju hyungnya dan menghilangkan lipatan-lipatan di bagian dada sang leder. Lalu dengan berkacak pinggang, ia melangkah mundur. Diperhatikaannya sang leader dari atas ke bawah.

"Hyung tambah gendut!" lirihnya keki sendiri, sedangkan Yunho hampir tersedak mendengar lirihan Changmin.

"Yak! Hyung tidak gendut Min!"

"Hyung jangan menyangkal. Padahal pipi hyung sudah tidak sechubby saat kita belum pisah apartemen. Huh tapi kenapa sekarang malah badan hyung jadi tambah besar begini? Lihatlah perut hyung ini," cibir Changmin dan dengan evilnya mengelus perut sang leader membuat mata musang itu menyorot kesal.

"Yakk Max, kenapa kau sangat usil padaku?"

"Keke aku tidak mengusilimu hyung. Aku hanya menyerukan keherananku,"

"Hyung punya bahu yang kokoh dan sangat tegap, lengan yang besar kekar berotot, juga sepasang tungkai kuat yang tangkas dan lincah, tapi perut hyung... " tangan usilnya pun menggenggam kedua bahu hyungnya dan merambat mengelus lengan kekar hyungnya yang kekar berotot. Dilanjutkan dengan tatapan bambi yang menyorot kagum tungkai kaki yang kuat dan memiliki kelincahan yang tinggi. Dan terakhir, pandangan mengejek pun diarahkannya ke perut sang leader.

Mata musang beriris hitam itupun semakin menyorot kesal, menatap dalam iris cokelat mata bambi yang seolah menantangnya. Dihelanya nafas untuk memperpanjang sumbu kesabarannya.

"Changmin, kau tahukan hyung sangat sibuk? Aku tidak sempat ke Gym, kebiasaan lari pagiku itupun bukan menunjang perut tapi lebih ke otot kakiku ini. Dan dance energik itu menunjang kelincahan kaki, daya tahan jantung, dan kekuatan tangan. Saat pemanasan pun hyung melakukan squad jump ataupun push up. Sangat jarang sit up, Min... jadi berhentilah membandingkan anggota tubuhku. Lagipula hyung rasa, perutku ini seksi dan tanda aku makan dengan baik." Changmin pun hanya bisa mendengus mendengar ungkapan percaya diri hyungnya di akhir. Namun tawapun segera terlepas dari mulutnya.

"Ne, Ne. Aku tahu hyung, aku hanya ingin sedikit menggodamu haha."

"Gezzz kau sangat menyebalkan Changmin!" changminpun hanya tertawa dan membiarkan hyungnya itu merangkul bahunya. Dan berjalan bersama menuju panggung. Para staf yang melihat tingkah Duo tvxq itupun hanya tersenyum maklum, namun ada beberapa yang tertawa dan menggeleng-geleng kecil.

Tanpa Yunho sadari, mata bambi itu menatap intens dirinya. Mengagumi ekspresi wajah tampan dan matang dihadapannya, sebelum senyum miris merenggut semua itu.

"Hyung rasanya sulit sekali, menyebalkan." Benak si pemilik mata bambi dengan tangan yang tergenggam erat.

Konser yang digelar di saporo dome itu berjalan dengan lancar, ribuan biggest memenuhi kursi penonton dan dengan setia menyalakan lentera merah yang membuat lautan bak kunang-kunang merah yang mengelilingi panggung megah itu. Dengan sorakan kekaguman dan cinta, mengirimi tiap bait lagu duo TVXQ yang terkenal bukan hanya boyband kpop. Di puncak acara, Lagu-lagu berlirik jepang yang merupakan album terbaru mereka nyanyikan, dan ditambahkan satu dua lagu korea sebagai penutup. Dan sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan salam perpisahan bagi fans-fans setia yang rela meluangkan waktu demi mereka, Duo Homin pun menyanyikan lagu yang memaknakan rasa bahagia dan terima kasih mereka. Semua berjalan lancar, sangat. Tapi sayangnya tidak selancar perasaan Changmin. Sepanjang konser, rasa gundah memenuhi hatinya. Padahal bukan sekali dua kali ia melihat hyungnya menari dengan sexy dancer, ia sendiri bahkan melakukannya walaupun hanya beberapa scen, tapi mengapa rasanya tetap menyesakkan? Namun keprofesionalan Changmin, memang bisa menyembunyikan semua itu. Walau tak jarang, untuk mencegah ekspresi yang tidak diinginkan Changmin harus menggigit pipi dalamnya kuat. Changmin sangat benci perasaan ini! Semua itu membuatnya sulit bernafas, ia benci dengan perasaan yang membuatnya cengeng! Demi Tuhan, dia sudah berusia 27 tahun! Dan Changmin tidak suka dikenal cengeng dengan usia sematang itu. Dia bahkan berIQ tinggi, bagaimana bisa perasaan pada orang yang salah bisa tumbuh dihatinya? Rasionalitas seolah selau menghantamnya, dan beban yang akan diperoleh jika semua terungkap membayangi tiap mimpinya. Karena dia Shim Changmin, maka dia memikirkan semuanya. Terutama Yunho, Changmin tidak mau membebani Hyungnya yang sudah memiliki tanggungjawab yang sangat besar, dan juga ia tidak mau menerima penolakan hyungnya itu jika semuanya terungkap. Sebisa mungkin, Changmin selalu berusaha menekan sisi egoisnya yang tidak akan segen-segan menyeret hyungnya yang pengertian itu hancur bersamanya.

Namun semua pertahanannya seolah runtuh saat konser terselesaikan. Hyungnya yang biasa memeluknya ketika semua berakhir itu dengan seenaknya pergi meninggalkannya dan asik mengobrol dengan seorang namja muda yang tak dikenalnya. Yunho yang terlihat ramah, sangat bahagia, dan tertawa dengan sangat lepas itu sukses membuat mood bahagia yang coba dipertahankannya drob dititik terendah. Matanya pun mulai memeanas ketika melihat sorot hyungnya yang begitu lembut pada namja itu. Changmin menundukan sedikit wajahnya yang mengeras, lalu mata bambinya ia lirikkan ke kanan dan kiri seolah mengamati para staf. Ia adalah sosok yang cerdas, ia tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkan panas dimatanya dan menyelamatkan harga dirinya didepan umum, Changmin tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terlihat lemah apalagi untuk alasan yang hanya dia yang boleh tahu.

Yunho yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya Changmin yang tersenyum—meringis ke beberapa staf yang membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Dialihkannya pandangannya ke depan, dimana seorang namja cantik berpipi gembul tampak menatapnya bingung.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti setelah di seoul saja. Bukannya kau juga akan ke Korea? Aku kasihan pada Changmin. Dia pasti kelelahan. Jadi kami akan langsung ke hotel," Namja cantik itu hanya mengangguk, membiarkan Yunho berjalan menghampiri rekan grupnya.

"Changmin, kau terlihat sedikit pucat. Ayo ke hotel? Kau pasti kelelahan." Mata bambi itu menatap si pemilik suara, lalu mengangguk. Tidak ada ekspresi berarti di wajahnya, cukup membuat Yunho menatap heran tapi segera diabaikannya dan melangkah pergi dengan Changmin yang mengikuti dalam diam. Mata bambi Changmin bisa melihat sang leader yang memberi salam perpisahan dengan akrab pada namja asing yang Changmin akui memang cantik. Saat mata si namja meliriknya, Changmin hanya balas melirik lalu mengalihkan pandangan, wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi dengan bibir yang membentuk garis lurus, menampilkan sosok berwajah dingin yang jauh dari imagenya. Itulah Shim Changmin dalam mode cemburu.

Absennya keusilan Changmin, cukup membuat uri leader semakin heran karena merasa sangat tak biasa. Ditatapnya sang maknae yang hanya diam dan menatap ke depan seolah tak ada orang disekitarnya. Biasanya, pada situasi seperti ini maknaenya itu akan sibuk menggoda dan menjahilinya

"Changmin? Apa kau sakit?" pertanyaan Yunho dengan tangan kanan yang menempel di keningnya membuat Changmin membasahi 2 belah bibirnya dengan lidahnya. Perasaannya masih panas dan jauh dari kata tenang jadi lebih baik menjauhi kontak dengan hyungnya itu.

"Tidak hyung, hanya ingin ke toilet." Jawabnya dan menyingkirkan tangan Yunho. Tidak dipedulikan tatapan aneh hyungnya yang seolah menghujat dirinya. Dan setelah menatap lama, Yunho pun meringis karena jawaban maknaenya.

Keadaan yang lebih baik pun tidak terjadi di kamar hotel mereka. Setelah selesai mandi, Yunho bisa melihat Changmin yang memang sudah mandi terlebih dahulu tertidur di kasur dengan membelakanginya. Ia bisa melihat tubuh ramping maknaenya itu sedikit mengigil karena tak terbungkus selimut dengan benar. Maknaenya itu sepertinya sangat kelelahan hingga lupa meneriakinya untuk tidak mandi terlalu lama. Tak Yunho pungkiri, jika ia merindukan teriakan beroktaf tinggi Changmin yang mengandung perhatian untuknya. Yunho melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kasur, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya yang tak kalah kelelahan di samping sang maknae. Dibentangkannya selimut hingga menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Changmin, ku harap kau bermimpi indah." Lirih pemilik mata musang yang terpejam itu. Sedangkan dilain pihak, Changmin mulai membuka kelopak mata menunjukkan iris cokelatnya. Ditatapnya jendela yang membingkai langit hitam saporo yang membentang luas.

"Kau menyebalkan hyung, aku ingin memukulmu." Ucapan tanpa suara itu menghantarkan Changmin dalam kegelapan. Mata bambinya kembali terpejam dan nafasnya mulai teratur.

-evilmaknae-

Sudah beberapa hari terlewat sejak konser dijepang. sore ini Changmin sedang tidak sibuk, dan ia rasa hyungnya juga sedang free. Jadi setelah berdandan, diambilnya kunci motor dan berjalan pergi. Rencananya hari ini ia akan mengadakan ospek mendadak pada apartemen hyungnya itu.

Setelah perjalanan yang tidak memakan banyak waktu, Changmin tiba didepan apartemen hyungnya. Dimasukkannya pasword ke keyboard pengaman hingga pintu itu dapat terbuka. Namun senyum simata bambi sirna melihat pemandangan dibaliknya. Hyungnya—Yunho asik mengobrol dengan namja cantik yang pernah dilihatnya di jepang. Saat melihat sekeliling, bisa dilihatnya apartemen dalam keadaan bersih. Diliriknya kedua namja diruang tamu, dari keadaan baju basah akibat keringat dan jus dingin dimeja bisa dipastikan mereka yang membersihkan.

Yunho yang menyadari ada eksitensi lain segera menoleh ke arah pintu. Dan tersenyum melihat maknaenya yang terlihat mengamati keadaan apartemen.

"Changmin, kau tidak bermimpi melihat apartemenku yang rapi. Kemarilah, kukenalkan pada seseorang." Yunho yang berucap dengan nada bangga membuat Changmin mendengus kecil menahan tawa. Dengan langkah panjang ia menghampiri hyungnya dan duduk disampingnya. Mengapit Yunho diantara dirinya dan namja cantik itu. Changmin, memang dalam keadaan sebal, tapi ia tidak boleh membuat hyungnya terlalu sering khawatir dengan perubahan moodnya itu.

"Changmin, kenalkan. Ini Yomin, teman sekolahku." Namja cantik bernama Yomin itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan telapak tangan, Changmin melirik singkat dan menggenggam tangan kurus itu.

"Changmin." Ucapnya singkat, dan melepaskan genggaman tangan itu.

Ketika kedua orang itu mulai kembali asik mengobrol, Changmin segera menyambar remote dan menyalakan televisi. Tapi tetap saja! Changmin tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tak melirik keakraban mereka yang cukup membuat ia menggigit pipi dalamnya kuat. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat menyedihkan disini, bahkan hyungnya sama sekali tidak mengajaknya mengobrol. Ia merasa seperti orang asing, dan kondisi ini sangat menyakiti hatinya. Matanya mulai memanas namun ia menahan semuanya dengan menonton televisi.

Sekitar jam 7, changmin segera mematikan televisi. 2 episode drama telah ia tonton, dan hyungnya benar-benar mengabaikannya, ia seolah-olah dianggap tidak ada. Lewat sudut matanya ia bisa melihat hyungnya yang tertawa lepas bersama namja bernama Yomin itu, sesekali ia juga melihat tangan hyungnya yang mencubit gemas pipi chubby Yomin. Semua itu membuatnya geram dan ingin menangis. Ia sangat menyesal mengunjungi hyungnya, jika tahu begini ia lebih baik bermain bersama genknya saja. Kyuhyun pasti tidak keberatan ia mengunjungi dorm superjunior dan yang jelas tidak akan mengabaikannya.

"Aku pulang hyung," Changmin segera beranjak berdiri dan melangkah pergi . karena terlalu marah, ia tak menyadari suaranya yang bernada sinis dan dingin cukup membuat Yunho tersentak dan bepikir negatif.

Selepas kepergian Changmin, Yunho sama sekali tidak bisa menyimak obrolannya bersama Yomin. Rasa bersalah menyeruak karena mengabaikan Changmin, ia sangat mengenal sifat Changmin, dan ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Changmin menggunakan nada sinis padanya. Apa dia telah menyakiti Changmin? Yunho menggenggam kedua tangannya erat, ia ingat jika ia telah mengbaikan Changmin padahal ia harusnya tahu jika Changmin dengan sikap hiperaktifnya sangat benci diabaikan.

"Yomin, kurasa kau harus pulang." Lirih Yunho hati-hati.

"Kenapa Yun-ah?"

"Aku memiliki urusan penting, maaf padahal kau jauh-jauh kesini untuk reuni kita."

Yomin sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi, tapi melihat gerak-gerik tidak nyaman Yunho, ia mencoba memaklumi. Jadi, segera ia berdiri dari duduknya.

"Baiklah," ucapnya akhirnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke basement." Yunho dan Yomin segera melangkah keluar dari apartemen, dan ketika telah tiba di basement, Yunho hanya melambaikan tangan pada Yomin yang memasuki mobil dan pergi. Saat dirasa mobil Yomin sudah tak terlihat, segera Yunho merogoh kunci mobil di sakunya dan menghampiri mobil. Ia harus ke suatu tempat.

-evilmaknae-

Changmin membuka pintu dengan kasar, lalu menutupnya dengan membanting. Rasa marah membuat emosinya meledak-ledak. 'Yunho hyung bahkan tidak mengejarku!' jeritnya dengan frustasi. Dengan langkah cepat ia segera menuju ranjangnya. Dan duduk dipinggirnya. Kurva lengkung ke bawah mulai terbentuk di belah bibirnya. Dan matanya pun mulai memerah. Changmin mengusap pipinya yang dingin, karena sangat marah, ia membanting helmnya dan kebut-kebutan dijalan tanpa helm. Untunglah ia bukan melewati jalan utama seoul hingga tak tertangkap polisi.

Changmin mengangkat 2 kaki panjangnya ke atas ranjang lalu ditekuknya menghadap dirinya. Dengan 2 siku yang menahan kakinya. Di sembunyikannya wajahnya dengan tangkupan telapak tangan. Lalu bunyi isakan kecilpun mulai terdengar. Changmin sangat benci terlihat cengeng, tapi bukankah sekarang tidak ada yang melihatnya? Jadi ijinkan dia meratapi kesedihannya.

Terlarut dalam dunia semunya, Changmin tak menyadari sesosok tubuh tegap telah memasuki apartemennya yang menghubungkan langsung dengan ranjangnya. Mata musang sosok tegap itu menyorot bersalah, ia tidak menyangka akan melihat maknaenya menangis dan yang lebih memberatkannya adalah mata bambi itu menangis karenanya.

Dengan langkah pelan pemiik mata musang itu melangkah menghampiri Changmin, dalam matanya ia bisa melihat tubuh ramping itu sama sekali tak bergetar. Tapi ia bisa memastikan sang maknae sedang menangis lewat isakan lirihnya. Changmin memang bukan tipikal orang yang bisa menangis dalam diam, tapi bukan juga yang akan tersedu-sedu dengan isakan keras, harga diri seorang pria tidak akan membiarkannya. Dan Yunho tahu itu.

Tubuh Changmin tersentak saat ia merasakan seseorang tengah memeluknya, ia bisa merasakan telapak tangan yang mengusap punggungnya menenangkan. Dengan masih terisak, Changmin sedikit melonggarkan tangkupan tangannya lalumenenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher sosok tersebut. Dihirupnya dalam wangi tubuh itu dengan hidung yang menempel pada tengkuk, membuat tubuh tegap yang memeluknya mengigit bibir bawahnya. Beri tepuk tangan pada Changmin yang tetap usil di keadaan begini.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. Dan dengan tangannya di singkirkannya tangan Changmin yang masih menutupi sebagian wajahnya, lalu didongakkannya wajah yang menunduk itu untuk menatapnya. Dan Yunho harus tersentak kaget melihat wajah namja yang sudah seperti dongsaengnya.

Wajah Changmin sedikit berantakan, dengan mata bambi yang memerah dan masih menahan airmata yang sewaktu-waktu bisa jatuh. Hidungnya juga terlihat memerah karena sepertinya Changmin kesulitan bernafas, dan bibir seksinya membentuk kurva lucu yang sesekali dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya bergantian untuk dijilati dengan lidah, kebiasaan Changmin yang membuat kurva bibir itu sedikit memerah, cukup membuat Yunho gemas melihatnya. Tidak tahan karena bibir yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan itu membuat Yunho dengan kilat mencium bibir si bambi. Dan segera memejamkan mata siap menerima pukulan Changmin. Setelah lama menunggu, Yunho cukup kaget ketika sepasang tangan bukannya memukulnya tapi melingkar ke lehernya. Dan Changmin dengan diluar dugaan menenggelamkan parasnya di dada bidangnya. Mata musang Yunho berkedip bingung menyadari maknaenya tidak menolak dan lebih terlihat malu-malu. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak melihat tingkah imut Changmin, dan ia sangat takjub ketika kembali melihatnya. Dijauhkannya paras Changmin dari tubuhnya dengan tangan sang maknae yang masih melingkari lehernya. Dan dengan intens ditatapnya mata bambi yang menatapnya polos dan malu-malu sebelum bola mata beriris cokelat itu melirik kanan kiri seolah tidak tenang.

Dibalik tingkahnya, Changmin dilanda kebingungan yang sangat besar. Ia dihadapkan 3 pilihan yang menentukkan hidupnya. Rasionalnya? Perasaannya? Atau keevilannya? Dari setiap pilihan itu, akan dipastikan mendapat perlakuan yang berbeda dari hyungnya dimasa depan. Dengan ragu, kembali ditatapnya manik hitam hyungnya. Dan keegoisan serta rasa posesif segera menyeruak ke hatinya ketika ia lihat bayangan dirinya yang secara penuh dan sempurna tergambar di manik hitam itu. Pupil hitam itu hanya boleh tertuju padanya! Tak akan pernah kembali mengabaikannya! Dan Changmin pastikan, hyungnya itu akan selalu memikirkannya dan tidak akan pernah sanggup meninggalkannya.

Dengan segala resiko yang masa bodoh karena tertutup rasa ingin mendominasi. Changmin menatap menggoda dan manis hyungnya. Bibir penuhnyapun mengerucut kecil.

Yunho yang melihat tingkah Changmin menjadi waspada karena maknaenya itu memang sangat suka mengusilinya. Tapi mata bambi itu benar-benar membuatnya gemas sehingga dengan nekad diciumnya kedua mata itu bergantian. Saat yang didapatinya hanya kedipan polos bukan pukulan, Yunho semakin berani, ia yang terkenal sangat suka melakukan skinship tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan terlewat. Segera diciumnya bibir tipis namun berbentuk penuh milik Changmin beringas seolah ingin menelan bibir itu. Bibir hati itu dengan semangat melumat bibir atas bawah Changmin bergantian, dan tidak lupa menggigitinya. Entah Changmin harus menanggapi bagaimana keagresifan hyungnya itu. Namun Changmin tidak akan membiarkan dirinya pasif, dibalasnya ciuman Yunho dengan tak kalah ganasnya. Saat bibir Yunho sibuk melumat bibir atasnya maka ia akan aktif mengemut bibir bawah Yunho. Mendapati balasan Changmin, Yunho semakin menjadi-jadi, lidahnya mulai ikut bermain, dan berat badannya mulai bertumpu pada Changmin karena kedua tangannya memeluk erat pinggang ramping proporsional milik sang maknae. Changmin yang harus menahan tubuh hyungnya yang beratnya tidak main-main mulai oleng dan akhirnya kedua tubuh itu jatuh ke ranjang.

Changmin semakin erat memeluk hyungnya yang semakin intens berlilit lidah dengannya, dan Changmin juga harus pasrah karena tubuh beruang itu tidak bisa diam, terus menggesek-gesek tubuhnya hingga seuruh tubuhnya panas. Hyungnya ini memang brengsek. Dan dipastikan harus bertanggungjawab dengan apa yang diperbuat!

Entah berapa lama mereka melakukan ciuman intens itu hingga Changmin merasa sesak nafas dan meremas erat helai rambut hyungnya. Membuat Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dan mengalihkan bibirnya ke leher Changmin, digigitnya kecil leher jenjang itu lalu dihisapnya kuat. Changmin yang merasakan hisapan kuat itu segera saja memukul keras lengan hyungnya, mata bambinya menyorot marah. Yunho yang kesakitan segera saja memberi sedikit jarak pada tubuh mereka. Ditatapnya mata bambi yang memperlihatkan kemarahan itu dengan mata hitamnya yang berkabut nafsu. Perlahan kabut nafsu itu menipis berganti dengan tatapan bersalah atas perbuatan kurang ajarnya. Segera dilepaskannya pelukannya pada pinggang sang maknae, dan bangkit menjauhi tubuh Changmin.

"Mianhae Changmin, a—aku..." suara Yunho bergetar gugup, ia merasa berbuat hal yang sangat keterlaluan.

Changmin yang menyadari Yunho menjauh mulai merasa gelisah, matanya mulai berganti menyorot ketakuatan. Dengan kakinya yang panjang, segera dililitkannya ke perut Yunho yang telah berdiri. Ditariknya dengan kedua kaki yang melingkari perut hyungnya hingga tubuh beruang itu kembali menimpa tubuhnya diranjang.

"Hyung, Kajima..." rengeknya dengan suara yang ia buat semanis mungkin. Mata bambinya menatap memohon.

"Ch—changmin..." Changmin menyadari hyungnya itu kebingungan, jadi untuk mengembalikan nafsu sang beruang, ke dua tangannya menggenggam ke dua bahu hyungnya, dan belah bibir tipisnya mulai mengecupi leher Yunho.

"Hyung, aku benci disentuh olehmu." Lirihnya disela kecupannya di leher Yunho. Dan bibir tipis itupun mulai melumat bagian bahu Yunho yang diyakini akan tersembunyi oleh pakaian. Tidak lupa mengigit dengan keras membuat sang leader sedikit meringis.

Yunho hanya diam, membiarkan Changmin melakukan sesukanya. Dikecupnya pelan ujung kepala lelaki yang sibuk dilehernya itu. Lalu dielusnya punggung sang maknae yang disayanginya dengan sebelah tangan sedangkan tangan yang lain menahan berat tubuhnya agar tidak menindih tubuh Changmin.

"Aku tidak akan pernah berada diposisi bawah Changmin, jika kau teruskan, jangan pernah menyesal." Ucap Yunho memperingati. Changmin yang mendengarnya tersenyum evil dan semakin intens menghisap kulit Yunho. Tangannya yang sangat usil mulai membuka kancing kemeja hyungnya itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal hyung." Jawaban Changmin sukses membuat Yunho kembali bernafsu, sebelah tangannya turun dan meremas pantat bulat Changmin.

"Kau sangat nakal Changdola, aku akan membuatmu tak bisa berjalan." Changmin mendengus menantang mendengar ucapan hyungnya.

-evilmaknae-

"Ahh berahh berengsek ughhh kau hy—ah hyung!" desahan seksi penuh umpatan itu terus keluar dari belah bibir yang telah membengkak milik Changmin, sedangkan sang hyung hanya menanggapi dengan mencium keningnya dan kembali menusukkan lebih dalam pusakanya yang muncul tenggelam di rektum sang maknae.

"Sssshhh berhentilah mengumpat, ahh bukankah sangat nikmat? Ugh sempit sekali," jawaban hyungnya membuat wajah Changmin semakin memerah. Nikmat sih nikmat, tapi hyungnya itu membuat Changmin sangat kesal. Tangannya sangat pegal karena terus memeluk erat leher Yunho agar tak terkantuk kepala ranjang karena gerakan hyungnya yang sangat keras dan kuat. Sedangkan kedua tangan hyungnya hanya diam menahan bobot tubuh si pemilik di samping kanan kiri kepala Changmin. Memang pemandangan wajah kenikmatan Yunho cukup membuatnya terpaku, apa seenak itu? Dia yang dibawah saja sangat kenikmatan, apa diatas lebih nikmat? Tapi segera disingkirkan pikiran itu, dan dengan tangan yang lebih erat memeluk ditelusupkannya kepalanya ke leher hyungnya, lalu digigit-gigitnya kuat kulit Yunho, biar tahu rasa! Kedua kaki panjang Changminpun semakin erat memeluk perut hyungnya hingga pusaka yang menghubungkan kedua tubuh itu semakin dalam memasuki holenya.

"Ahhh Hy-hyung," dan terkena batunyalah Changmin, membuat Yunho semakin melebarkan seringainya.

"Nakal!"

"Ahh Hyung! Ah Ahhh Yunho Hyung!" desahan itupun diiakhiri dengan teriakan Changmin, membuat Yunho mendesis akan klimaks Changmin.

"sssshh Shim Changmin." Lirihan serak itupun terdengar ditelinga Changmin yang terbaring lemas. Segera Yunho menarik pusakanya yang telah klimaks di hole Changmin lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disamping sang maknae.

Ditatapnya miris dadanya yang penuh bercak merah, maknaenya itu memang tak tanggung-tanggung. Mata musang itupun mengalihkan pandangannya ke tubuh mulus Changmin, namun senyum puas tersungging di bibir hatinya saat melihat leher sang maknae. Setidaknya ia telah meninggalkan kissmark gelap di leher putih itu, walau Cuma satu.

Tangan pemilik mata musang dan bibir hati itupun terulur untuk memeluk tubuh lemas dan bernafas tersenggal-senggal milik Changmin sebelum...

**Plakk !**

Tangan itu tertampong tangan sang maknae, Changmin mendelik sebal dan dengan paksa membalikkan tubuh Yunho membelakanginya. Yunho yang diperlakukan semena-mena pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

Selanjutnya Yunho bisa merasakan tangan Changmin yang memeluk perutnya dari belakang dengan erat hingga kedua tubuh itu menempel.

"Hyung, jangan sentuh aku. Aku benci diperlakukan seperti itu hyung."

"Waeyo Min?"

"Aku benci merasa jadi Yeoja hyung..."

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau ingat perkataan Jaejoong hyung jika kau menyentuhnya hyung?" Yunho terdiam ketika nama Jaejoong diungkap, tetapi segera dianggukkannya kepalanya.

"Aku juga merasakannya, dan aku benci hyung! Aku Shim Changmin, dan aku bukan Yeoja hyung! Aku namja, dan aku benci merasa menjadi Yeoja! Apa hyung mengerti?" ucapan Changmin membuat Yunho tersenyum kecil.

"Ne, kau namja Changmin."

"Hyung Saranghae." Senyum Yunho sirna mendengar pengakuan Changmin, membuat ia lama terdiam.

"Aku tidak tahu Changmin." Tak ada balasan dari Changmin, tapi Yunho bisa merasakan rambut Changmin yang menempel di punggungnya semakin menempel.

"Kau tahu bukan? Aku adalah orang yang sangat hati-hati dalam memilih orang yang dicintai. Dan aku hidup bertahun-tahun denganmu Changmin, aku tahu sifatmu."

"Apa aku bukan orang yang pantas?"

"Bukan," Yunho bisa merasakan punggungnya yang sedikit basah.

"Kau orang yang lebih dari kata pantas Changmin. Perhatian kecilmu, rasa cintamu, dan keberadaanmu dalam segala kondisiku lebih dari kriteria pantas dibenakku untuk orang yang kucintai. Aku akan mencoba mencintaimu." Lanjutnya dan menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Changmin yang melingkari perutnya. Isakan kecil yang kemudian terdengar dibelakangnya punggungnya membuat Yunho tertawa kecil.

"Waktu pasti lekas berlalu, dan usiaku sudah sangat matang. Jadi aku pasti serius dalam hubungan ini. Jadi jangan khawatir, aku akan segera mencintaimu karenanya jangan pernah berhenti mencintaiku." Changmin tertawa kecil disela isakannya, dipeluknya semakin erat tubuh beruang hyungnya.  
>"Kau terlalu pandai berbicara hyung!"<p>

Fin.

Fic yang didedikasikan untuk hadiah peluncuran album terbaru TVXQ- WITH yang rilis tanggal 17 desember 2014. Dan sebagai ucapan selamat dari Wiye karena menduduki puncak orions sebagai album yang dihari pertama sukses terjual 160.000-an copy :* -#untuk jumlah penjualan yang bener, sedikit lupa. Tapi sekitaran segitu#- dalam cerita ini aku usahain menggunakan watak yang menurutku paling mendekati watak asli mereka. Gak mudah bagiku, karena aku harus menganalisis dari video beberapa variety show yang pernah mereka hadiri, melihat ask in a box tvxq 2014, melihat konser panggung mereka dari terbaru sampai lawas, dan sedikit watak darah B dan A temenku yang ku yakini ada di Changmin dan Yunho. Aku juga lihat beberapa video backstage mereka di jepang, yang memang terbukti Changmin itu perhatian sama Yunho ^.^ jangan lupa dengerin preview album WITH mereka ini di youtube, keren kok! Kalo wiye tidak salah, ada 13 lagu baru jepang dan 1 lagu surisuri berlirik jepang, kalo tidak salah juga mereka akan mulai konser dome di februari tahun depan~ gak sabar wiye~. Aku memang sangat suka lagu jepang mereka, I'm Jpopers guys! Haha, orang Catch me aja, wiye lebih suka versi jepang. Untuk Hominoids, mau berteman dengan wiye? Wiye pengen banget punya banyak kenalan hominoids, karena mereka sangat respek terhadap duo homin dan moments mereka. Wiye juga ingin tahu banyak moment homin huweee kegiatan homin dan mengikuti kegiatan fans untuk homin*sumpah aku bener2 pengen ikut ini

HOMINOIDS tunjukkan diri kalian! Dan ayo beteman dengan Wiye :9

Terakhir, buat yang baca jangan lupa kasih tanggapan buat cerita pertama wiye di ffn ini~ jangan protes smutnya yang aneh wokokoko


End file.
